


Naked and Willing

by ThroughTime



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, LITERALLY just sex, Plot What Plot, Smut, no regrets, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTime/pseuds/ThroughTime
Summary: A little something season three inspired. Truly just raunchy, raunchy smut with no redeeming plot.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 36
Kudos: 166





	Naked and Willing

I awoke to the sound of the ocean lapping against the shore, the distant crashing gentling me from sleep. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that the sun was already high in the sky, but the heat I felt seemed to have nothing to do it; instead, it emanated from within me, oozing out from the core of my being and overtaking me. Slowly, I became aware of another lapping sensation, leisurely and rhythmic as the sea, at my center. As the world came steadily into focus around me, I realized that the throaty, pleasured sounds I heard—once as far off as the ocean's shore—were my own, and the weight that draped over my torso ended in a hand, nimble fingers twisting and tugging at my nipple just hard enough to inspire the familiar flutter in the bowl of my pelvis. And there between my thighs, unmistakable, was the lapping; a hot mouth covered my throbbing core, tongue flicking lazily against my clit. 

Fighting against heavy lids, I forced my eyes open and looked down to find source of my pleasure: curling red hair, shining auburn and russet and fire itself in the blazing sun. I tried to sit up, reaching out to pull him up to me but he was faster than me, his hand at the center of my chest pushing me back down so that all I could do was watch him, his other arm curled around my thigh, holding me in place against his mouth. 

I watched as his eyes, darkened by lust and glinting with mischief, dragged slowly up my naked body, studying me. Over my stomach, flickering between my breasts, the pebbled peaks begging for more of his attention, then up the lines of my neck, pausing for a moment at my slackened lips and then, finally meeting my own. 

"Good morning, Sassenach."

I huffed in annoyance as he took his mouth away, brows knit in pouty frustration but then he was there, eyes still boring into mine as he wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked, _hard._ I cried out, my hips jerking against his hold, and thread my fingers through his hair, keeping him there as he flicked his dexterous tongue over the sensitive nub. He moaned against me, the vibrations only heightening my building pleasure, then relented just long enough to flutter his tongue inside of me before returning to his punishing ministrations. He was merciless, the corner of his lips quirking up in a grin that was positively wicked as moans and whines and gasps tumbled from my lips. My hips fought him of their own accord now, thrashing with a force that verged on violent. Whether I was trying to escape or press myself closer I didn't know, but I didn't have much time to consider it before I felt my whole body quivering, his hold on my thighs tightening as I came apart against his unrelenting mouth. 

I sobbed and he growled and I felt like I was floating, awash with searing white energy even as my muscles began to relax, my back finding its way flat against the earth again. He coaxed me down as I panted, laving his tongue over me even as I shivered, cleaning up the mess he was responsible for. 

" _Jamie_ ," I breathed when I could find words again, took weak to reach for him but desperate to feel his arms around me. And then he was stretched out beside me and claiming my lips, one large hand holding my neck while his thumb stroked my jaw. I could taste myself on him, sweet and sharp, and when he pulled back his chin was still glistening. It made me feel dirty in the most delightful way, blood throbbing through my veins as I met his wild eyes. 

"I missed the taste of ye," he hummed, his voice dark and husky. 

I sighed, using what strength I did have to try to push him onto his back so I could curl up in the safety of his arms and forget the nightmare of the past few days, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, just as I had returned completely to this dimension, he slipped a finger through my folds, teasing my opening before dragging the wetness he found there back up to circle my overstimulated clit. I whined, my hips jerking away from his touch, but he just chuckled low in his throat.

Dropping his lips just beside me ear, he asked, "Are ye going tae make me hold ye down?" It sent shivers through my body and a rush of wetness to my core.

"No," I breathed brokenly, my head tipping back til it met with the earth below me as he stroked me.

"Do ye trust me?" 

I was already half way gone again, the combination of his voice rumbling against my neck and his featherlight touch making me delirious.

"Yes," I whimpered.

The sound that escaped from the very core of my being as he pushed two thick fingers inside me was guttural and loud and desperate, and I could feel his victorious smirk against my skin as my hips immediately met his thrusts. He worked me at a leisurely pace, the heel of his hand pressing against my clit as he hooked his fingers inside me in a slow, measured, come hither motion. It was too much and not nearly enough and I thought perhaps I would just die right there, altogether too overcome with pleasure and want. 

"Look at me as I touch ye, lass," he murmured, his voice gentle though I knew it was a demand. I did as I was told and found him staring intently at me, his eyes sweeping over my face, my hair, my chest. "Ye look bonnie like this, wi' her skin all flushed from the sun. Ye get freckles, did ye ken? Across the bridge of yer nose and yer cheeks, over the tops of yer shoulders and down yer chest." He kissed each part in turn, his fingers still torturously slow as he made his way down to my chest. I watched, helpless to look away, as he took the stiff, pink peak of my breast between his lips, suckling with the same agonizing rhythm that rendered me lost to everything but his touch.

"Please—want you inside me," I begged, pulling him off of my breast into a searing, sloppy kiss.

"Nae," he tutted as he pulled away just enough to meet my eye, pressing his fingers as deep as I would take them now and fluttering them with increasing pressure against the spot that wound me tighter and tighter. "I want tae watch ye first. See the way yer lips fall open and ye throw yer head back when ye lose yourself."

His words sent a flood of arousal pulsing to my core and I moaned as his fingers quickened inside me, my hand coming up to grasp at his shoulder, nails pressing into his skin. I was close, teetering on the brink of infinity, every muscle in my body wound tight as it would go as he kissed me, his teeth tugging at my bottom lip as a tear squeezed its way out of the corner of my eye and down into my hair. 

"Show me, Sorcha, show me what I do to ye," he urged, his breath caressing my lips as he pressed a third finger inside me. I lost it then, convulsing in his arms and clinging to him as he hummed filthy things in my ear. 

Gasping for breath as the tingling in my body subsided, I watched as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, his eyes never leaving mine. Feeling his cock twitch against my hip, I was suddenly overcome with a kind of desire that was decidedly different than that which we had already shared. I didn't want him gently, nor slowly. I wanted to be possessed, reminded that I was alive, that we had found each other and that I was his, always and only. My chest still heaving, I managed to squirm out of his grasp and settled myself on my hands and knees, looking back to find him awestruck at the sight of me, spread open and his for the taking.

" _Please_ , Jamie, I'll die if I don't have you," I breathed, wriggling my hips for him. His eyes grew wide, a look that was almost feral overtaking his features as he came to me and reared up on his knees. I craned my neck further to watch as he fisted his cock, pumping several times before he brought it to my entrance.

"I'll no be gentle, lass," he growled, knowing full well what I now wanted. What I _needed_ , that only he could give me. 

He slammed into me in one thrust, the sheer force of him pushing me forward onto my elbows, stars exploding in my veins as he filled me. His name tumbled from my slackened lips as he took me, my hips working of their own accord to meet him with each earth shattering thrust. I could feel his fingers digging into my hips, so hard it hurt, but all I wanted was more. I wanted to bruises, a reminder pressed into my skin that he was mine. Bracing himself on one hand he draped his body over mine, his heated flesh covering my back as he brought one hand down to knead my breast. I moaned, overwhelmed by sensation as he drove into me, his hips slapping roughly against mine.

"Yer mine, Sassenach," he growled against the shell of my ear as my innermost muscles began to clench and quiver around him. 

"Yours," I sobbed, my head dropping as he sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I didn't want it to be over so soon, but I was helpless against his assault and came with his name on my lips, my body sagging as he spilled himself into me a moment later. We stayed like that, him growing soft inside me as we fought for breath, his lips now covering my neck and shoulder in tender kisses. He pulled out of me with a sigh and then I was in his arms, curled against his chest as he held me fiercely, whispering his love to me between labored breaths. 

I don't know how long I dozed off for, but when again I came to I felt a weight on my chest. But this was not Jamie. No, I knew exactly how he felt, his head on my chest or tucked against my neck, his arm draped across me. This was different, cool somehow, and moving. With a start, I realized what it was before I even opened my eyes, but I forced myself to do so just to be sure, my body stiff with terror as I watched the thick snake slither across my chest. When it was gone I let out a shaky breath, my eyes flickering through the forest in search of Jamie for a moment before I realized exactly where I was.

I felt the hot sting of tears in my eyes, my lower lip quivering as I sat back against the large tree. My right hand fluttered up toward my heart seemingly without effort and I caressed the silver band around my finger. For now, it was all I had of Jamie.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is...y'all said raunch away, so I did. I would like to apologize to God, Jesus and the Holy Ghost.


End file.
